narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honor vs. Chaos, will the Daimyo survive?
As the sun raises above the mountain's of the north a glistening display of light illuminates the valley below slowly revealing the Fire Daimyo's summer palace as the sun raised higher a small silhouette can be spotted atop the great palace, this man stands with his arms extended to each side wide awake and welcoming the sun light signaling the end of his night patrol. The shinobi smiled as if to welcome the world to bath him in the light of the new day. Hearing a little commotion below in the palace the shinobi leaps off the top of the palace using a great display of acrobatics to grab hold of the end of a window and pull himself up and into the building to see the Daimyo's anbu guards rushing around preparing for the long trip back to the main palace. It was the last day of a three month vacation the Daimyo wanted to do. An as one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja Razus had to be his personal bodyguard along with three other anbu members all very skilled ninja but oddly shifty for Razus's liking. It finally was the day to return to the main palace and for him to return to active duty as a shinobi in the leaf village. Pointing at a passing anbu member Razus says "You anbu person I'm going out to scout ahead of the party with a decoy group of anbu members to distract any missing nin from attacking you and the other members take the Daimyo out of another path and back the palace." with his new orders the anbu rush off to do his job. As planned Razus went out early with a fake carrier using two anbu carrying it with a anbu stand in for anyone ready to ambush the group. Moving out on a quick pass along the main road Razus keep up his guard so not to be ambush so easily by anyone laying a trap for them along the road. but even from the start of the day he had a little voice in the back of his head warning him it would be a very very long day and to keep up his guard. caw.....caw this was the sound of two shinobi's feet stumbling as they walked towards the target.They both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them."HUUUUHHH!!!...are we there yet?" roared a white haired shinobi."Patience Hayate we are closing in on the target." said a handsome young looking man. "I sure hope the bounty on his head is worth waiting all this time and spending all this effort." said Hayate with a bit of a complaining tone in his voice. "he is the fire daimyo of course the bounty is huge,this kind of money will satisfy the akatsuki for a decade at least" said Warujie. "Who in the hell wants the fire daimyo dead" said Hayate. "don't know...don't care" said Warujie with a calm and relaxed voice. The two shinobi closed in on their target as they stood in his path. "Ok let me make this simple...give us the geyser and live." said Hayate. Dang it was a trap all along Razus didn't attempting to save his decoys from being crush under the assault of these missing nin. Turning calmly Razus smiles to show he means no harm keeping his true intentions hidden as he activated his eye mind reading jutsu on the white haired shinobi. This would give Razus useful information on were there base of operation was hidden even several other things he was course about. "So akatsuki right. Interesting I though after that little war you guys pulled it wipe you all out." Razus keep his intentions hidden for now but he knew he would have to run if they both attack him even one akatuski member was rumor to be better then the best jonin in the leaf village. Readying himself Razus plays down the question of were the daimyo was. "Oh I have no idea what you mean I'm just a decoy sent early I'm sorry boys I'm your secondary prize." either way this would be bad they knew to much and were to well timed for anyone back at the castle he had to stop them tell the sun went down or they would harm the daimyo traveling the other way. "Look son you stay out of our way." said Hayate. "leave him to me you take care of the other two".said Warujie.Hayate attacked the other two anbu."As you wish boss." said Hayate while chasing the two anbu to another place. "Well i suggest you get out of my way child" said Warujie. Breaking eye contact with Hayate as he chase after the anbu members leaving his partner Warujie. It was to little time to gather any real information from Hayate but seeing Warujie ready to fight Razus smirks. "i'm very sorry Waruji but I can't step aside see I'm a Twelve Guardian Ninja even if I didn't wish to fight you i'm obligated to protect the Fire Daimyo at all cost." pausing for a moment Razus reaches behind him pulling out his Bo staff spinning it over a finger the ever growing bolder Razus blinks a eye at Waruji trying to catch his attention attempting to make eye contact for eye mind reading again something told Razus this time it would be a little harder to catch this ninja off guard without it. "A mind reading technique huh? that's the only explanation for you knowing my name." this however doesn't matter as you won't leave here alive.Warujie used Chakra Enhanced Speed and got in front of Razus in an instant and used Binding Snake Glare Spell as he made the tiger hand seal and shouted "Suiton: Suidanha" "you may have figured that out faster then I would have like but show me what your heart can do." With Warujie so close and a snake coiling down to trap Razus it would have been a good idea if he hadn't been ready for a sneak attack like this from the start. The seal on his Bo staff activated as soon as Warujie's killing intent was near to its master changing it into the Grand Master Bo Staff expanding and growing to a a massive pillar being spun will changing only made the transformation more effective at catching Warujie off guard catching the snakes and the akatsuki in a sudden surprise attack of his own. This counter and attempt at an attack on Warujie was possible to back fire but Razus knew even if he miss some how the Black aura would trigger to any threat near him once activated. "what was that for Warujie I was enjoying are little talk." Trying to keep his opponent at bay with the surprise counter attack Razus points his right hand at Warujie and activates his water seal (water seal: water trap) this would cause a updraft of water from the ground and turn into a water prison around the target if warujie was caught off guard. "Heh,Is that it?" said Warujie with confidence.He weaved some hand signs "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!!!!".Warujie evaporated the water and simply stood on the ground as if nothing happened. "Water style and fire your growing more interesting each second that draws on." Razus could tell this wasn't taxing to Warujie not even close both shinobi had considerable skill but who was better this was the only thing that was stuck in Razus's mind all this time he just wanted to see what there heart's would lead them. shifting his right elbow around Razus can feel the weight from the grand master bo staff getting harder to lift as it was holding on to him with the black aura from within. Using Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique on the staff an by extension himself made the weapon a lot easier to move around for this type of combat a good thing because now Razus had to go on the attack. Using Chakra Enhanced Speed now Razus's leaves behind a red flash as he vanishes wtihin a blink of an eye swinging the grand master Bo staff around like it was childs play at Warujie all this time keeping eye mind reading active looking at Warujie's eyes. This speed was fare superior to a normal chakra enhanced speed thanks to the fact he and the staff had no weight any longer but the only down side Razus knew he had very little physical strength backing the attack other then his momentum and the black aura of the staff. Warujie evaded the staff as he used Genjutsu Binding as he attempted to freeze Razus for a couple of seconds.Then Warujie jumped back and made the horse hand sign "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" Warujie stated. Suddenly mid swing Razus stop in his tracks unable to move some how Warujie had trap him in a genjutsu or binding technique! this was bad he could move out of it or get away. Trying to will his body to move was a fast trick to get himself to move but now with a massive fire attack heading his way it look very bleak for him. Just then Razus remember his already black aura activated in the staff all it needed was him to will it into action! feeling the aura spilling out around the staff move over his body was so weird to Razus it was new but he felt grateful that he had the mind to activate it earlier then intended. Finally finishing as the flames hit Razus's Black aura orb that had consumed him guarding from the flame attack an giving razus the needed time to break the genjutsu. Quickly figuring out the working of the jutsu Razus breaks free of its hold over him and readys himself for the opening after the fire jutsu. Shifting the orb of Black aura around himself Razus could see the flames had only just ended leaving little to nothing left the forest had almost been completely burnt away by that single jutsu. "So that's the best you got a fire jutsu that can't hit its target unless it burns down all the forest." pointing his hands at Warujie Razus wills the black aura from with in the Grand master bo staff to stretch itself partly out of the staff and form a spear over head and using its almost zero weight to fly at the young akatasuki ninja in an attempt to pierce him an pin him to the ground. keeping both hands up pointing in Warujie's direct was a precaution if he were to be stun by that last genjutsu again he could activate a seal from his hands without moving an counter Warujie. Warujie saw a spear heading towards him,with no time to counter he used Attack Prevention Technique to get out of the way sinking to the ground.He got his face and hands out in a location behind Razus so he is partially in the ground.He used Water Release: Water Splitting Wave towards Razus' body. Not fully surprised the aura attack miss its mark Razus starts to look around for his missing opponent wondering were the next attack would come from. This was bad if he didn't know were to look his black aura couldn't counter it if it was a long range attack. what ever Warujie came up with for an attack Razus knew he could take it an keep fighting with ease he was a very confident shinobi in his skill. Suddenly a stream of water struck from behind as Razus was moving around looking for his opponent the stream hit its mark right in his upper left shoulder leaving a perfect whole through it causing Razus to fall to a knee holding the wound with his right hand Razus spins around spotting his opponent. "so you want to play like that akatsuki. Fine I can play that game don't you worry." Activating his flight technique on himself Razus raised into the air high over head giving himself a full vision of the area an of any were his opponent would be hidding underground. pointing his right hand at Warujie partly underground a earth seal appeared in front of his hand triggering the earth seal. The earth suddenly started to violently shake this would normally be useless on Warukji if he had been on top of the ground but being underground would make it extremely deadly. Warujie quickly got up from the ground he was very dizzy and broke one rib.He was holding his side in pain."Well well smart thinking I-" he stopped as he felt great pain in his rib.He panted as he looked at Razus who was flying up in the air."*sigh* flight technique....What an annoyance" Warujie stated as he got up. He bite his finger and wiped the blood on his other hand.Doing some very quick hand seals (Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram) "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!!!" he shouted slaming his hand to the ground thus summoning a huge snake who was at the height Razus was flying at. Knowing that flying whould slow Razus' movement he attempted to burn him as he made some quick hand seals (Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger) "Well let's test your full extent...Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!!!" Seeing Warujie riding on a massive snake an triggering a fire jutsu now was a little annoying to Razus. He knew Warujie had more tricks then the same old jutsu over an over maybe he had to put on pressure on him. Yes that all he had to do a little more pressure an Warujie should reveal what was inside his heart. but first to deal with the fire jutsu. Thinking for a moment Razus lens back flying out of range of the snake summon an using the Grand Master bo staff to guard Razus spun it around in front of him deflecting all the fire jutsu ending the counter by making a single single hand to make a half hand sign to trigger black aura clones jutsu. The black aura within the staff started to react an split off three clones of Razus but with black aura's cloaking there bodys all of them holding grand master bo staffs of there own. "lets see you stop this." Warujie Quickly threw five explosive Kunai towards Razus and triggered them near him.He also threw 3 Demon Wind Shuriken attaching Wire Strings to them and running lightning chakra in them to increase sharpness and attack scale.As the flight technique doesn't give you the ability to move very fast this was a dangerous attack towards Razus.